callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiko Asagiri
Reiko Asagiri is the main antagonist of the game. She was a victim of a disease that made her land in the hospital, she fell into depression after feeling that nobody loved her and left her behind. Much to the dismay of Kyoko the Nurse, she eventually committed suicide by jumping out the window of room 301 in Kuromiya Hospital. Appearance Reiko has short black hair with many strands that fall into her face. Her skin is a peachy color when she's alive, but predictably it's paler when she's seen as a ghost. Alive, her eyes are brown and her face is rounder, more lively and friendlier-looking. As a ghost, her eyes are yellow, the pupils are vertical, and her eyes have dark circles. As a human and ghost she wears a pink nightgown, and as a ghost, she's usually seen holding a stuffed animal black cat. Personality & History Throughout the game, Reiko is hostile to all players, attempting to kill them. However, it is revealed that Reiko was a happy and fun girl who loved to make friends online while she was afflicted with her disease. Throughout time, however, after everybody in her life disappointed her, she became a bitter and depressed little girl who committed suicide by jumping out a window, while Nurse Kyoko and Rin Kagura watched. They were unable to save her, and Kyoko fell into depression as well. Rin, unknowing that Reiko was the girl whom she promised to meet online, kept on searching for 'Kuroneko', years after the incident. During sometime at the hospital, Reiko met Michio Kishibe and became long-term friends with him. She taught him how to use computers and the internet to communicate with people online. Chiyo Kishibe, Michio's wife (as well as a playable character), wished that she had this technology to communicate with Michio when they were young and in love. Eventually Michio died and Reiko was left alone with nobody to talk to. Mad at her mother for never visiting or calling, Reiko broke the cell phone which her mother gave her as a present (the present which made her so happy, as Kyoko recalls). Reiko made friends with Rin Kagura over the internet, and in on last hope to find happiness, promised to meet her at her hospital. Unfortunately, Rin was hit by a truck while running to the hospital, and coincidentally was admitted to the same room Reiko was in. Because of Rin's injury, and neither she nor Reiko knowing who each other really were, Reiko mistakenly thought that Rin was not coming either, and once again felt she had been abandoned. Not long after this, she walked up to the third floor to her room, and climbed up to the open window. Kyoko arrives, and Rin wakes up, both seeing Reiko at the open window. To their shock, Reiko jumps out the window and dies. Following Reiko's suicide, Kyoko lies about the whereabouts of "Kuroneko" to Rin, possibly to save the girl the heartache of the truth. Eventually, Reiko's spirit and her sadness manifested into The Black Page, an internet chat room that pulls people into the Mnemonic Abyss, where Reiko and other spirits kill the victim. Here is when the main characters stumble upon the page (Chiyo, Makoto, Shin, and Reiko), all connected to Reiko and one another somehow. Eventually Rin apologizes to Reiko's ghost, and (After being given the means to actually speak to the ghost) Reiko chooses to forgive. Before, Rin spoke normally to Reiko, but apparently Reiko could not hear her which may be why Rin got a "Fake Ending". This time however, thanks to Makoto's advice that you can only talk to ghosts with a phone, things are different.. Although Reiko goes up the flights of stairs in the same motion as before, her tone is much different than before; even the hospital seems brighter (Although Rin can still die during this part, so be careful players!). Rin succeeds in grabbing Reiko this time, something where she and Kyoko failed to do so in saving her. As Rin runs for Reiko, scenes appear in flashes that show Kyoko running for Reiko--conveying the nurse's still-remaining love and protectivity towards the child--and she wraps her arms protectively around the child just as Rin does the same in real time. Reiko falls out the window with Rin grasping her. Rin falls a long fall as the credits roll, hugging Reiko tightly. Soon, though, Reiko slowly vanishes into the darkness, leaving Rin hugging air. Rin then wakes up the next morning, with Reiko's favorite Black Cat doll on her bed, as well as her cellphone. Miscellaneous Information * It is thought by some that the black cat that appears in the Mnemonic Abyss is another side to Reiko. This is believed, because although the cat does helps the player by guiding them to a destination, other times the cat leads the player to the Mnemonic Abyss (where if the player walked in, they would die, thus joining Reiko in the Abyss so she would have someone to stay with her). It has also been noticed that Reiko's eyes are yellow like the cat's, and her pupils are vertical, more like a cat's eyes than a human's. * Although hostile, particularly towards Rin near the end, Reiko appears to be pulling people into the Mnemonic Abyss to make them her "friends". Apparently though the other ghosts--her victims--eventually become either unwilling or unable to play with her, leaving her perpetually lonely. Category:Ghosts Category:Characters